Lying in the Sand
by Emina R
Summary: It's Relena...thinking about Heero....yeah, I don't want to give TOO much away


I was lying in the sand, water splashing over my legs as I stared at the twinkling stars. 'Where is he?' I wondered. 'There's so much…space out there…where could he be? He could be somewhere on this Earth and I wouldn't know it!' I stared at the stars some more thinking about him…thinking about so many things that I ended up thinking nothing at all. I just laid there, blankly staring at the sky. A butterfly fluttered past, breaking my stupor; it also stirred up a memory…  
  
…A butterfly caught my eye while I was walking through the park. I watched it dance in the wind before it landed on a flower. I smiled, admiring its beauty, when my view was obstructed by a body.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, moving to step around him. He moved and blocked my way. I looked up and gasped. "Heero….what…what are you doing here?"  
  
He simply stared at me through those icy blue eyes. I shivered and he gave a light smile at my discomfort.  
  
"I'm here to kill you," he stated.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure you are. Go ahead and get it over with then," I snapped.  
  
He just looked at me for what seemed like an eternity. Fed up with this game, I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. But before I could leave, he grabbed my hand.  
  
"Please let go of me," I said.  
  
He didn't say a word. He just stared into my eyes as he lifted my hand to his mouth. I couldn't believe what was happening! Heero Yuy, of all people, was kissing my hand. I stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do. He saw my reaction and took advantage of my surprise. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. He kept his head there for a second and I could feel his breath on my face. Then he backed away and looked me straight in the eye. Then he turned on his heel and ran away, leaving me staring after him, wondering what had just happened….  
  
…I felt my cheek where he had kissed me, then shook my head to get rid of the memory. "I have to forget about him…I have to move on…does he even think of me? DAMN IT!"  
  
I quickly sat up and stared out over the water. I tried to distract myself but the thought of him kept coming back. "Why didn't he write me back? I knew I shouldn't have sent that letter. Damn, why was I so honest? I have no idea how he feels about me…What did I even say in that letter? Something along the lines of 'I'm pathetic and completely in love with you. You're all I think about. Come save me from the misery of living without you.' No wonder he never wrote back! He probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho stalker woman!"  
  
The letter I sent actually went more like this…  
  
…I miss you. I really want to see you again, even if it means dieing, since you ARE going to kill me, right? I think about you a lot…This war reminds me of you, with its twists and turns and many unexpected surprises. When can I see you again? I know this all sounds foolish to you, but I can't help the way I feel. And I believe that people should follow their emotions, don't you? Well, I hope to hear back from you soon….  
  
A sigh of despair escaped my lips. "Why must I do this to myself? I ALWAYS get my hopes up, just to have them shattered." I stared at the brightening horizon, and watched the sunrise. Once the sun was up, I realized how tired I was. I rubbed my face and began to get up when a hand appeared before me. I followed the arm up to the face and was, as always, surprised to see Heero standing over me. I took his hand and he helped me up.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied. "This is a beautiful view."  
  
"Yes, the sunrise was beautiful."  
  
"I wasn't referring to the sun…I see the sun everyday. But I don't get to see you everyday."  
  
I looked at him and blushed with happiness. "Did you…"  
  
"Yes, I got your letter. As soon as I read it, I had to come see you. I have something to give you. Close your eyes."  
  
I looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Go ahead," he said with a smile. I couldn't possibly resist that face so I did.  
  
The next thing I felt was a jab of pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a gun pointing at my head. I looked bewildered at him, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I told you, I would kill you. Goodnight, Relena."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe, yeah, all you Relena fans hate me now. Yeah, too bad. This is what Heero SHOULD have done to Relena, but hey, I didn't write the show. Oh yeah, disclaimer time. I don't own these characters, blahblahblah, you know the rest.  
  
Hope you like it!!!!  
  
Peace out  
  
//_^ 


End file.
